A Change in Time
by Silver-Bell
Summary: Someone Inu-Yasha met a long time ago has come back, and while he’s finally happy, the rest of the group is not so thrilled…


A Change in Time  
  
By: Silver-Bell  
  
Summary: Someone Inu-Yasha met a long time ago has come back, and while he's finally happy, the rest of the group is not so thrilled.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might go up.  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes wide when he thought he heard the howl coming closer to where he and the other camped. Kagome sat up in her bedroll when she heard the howl as well. Her shifting caused Shippo to roll over and onto Sango, her breathlessness awakening her.  
  
Miroku looked up to the movement of his comrades.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome called up to the top of the tree he sat in.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head and looked back down toward his friends, he shrugged and stood in his tree to smell the air, smelling no demons, he sat back down and relaxed once more for the time being.  
  
Kagome and the rest settled back down and snuggled into their sheets to fall back into their light sleep.  
  
Shippo woke up and looked at everyone, then up at Inu-Yasha. Inu looked wide awake almost as if waiting for someone, someone he knew and expected, but Inu-Yasha had never mentioned anyone from his past besides the few like his brother and few others. Then he saw Inu-Yasha settle and so did he, snuggling in between Kagome and Sango.  
  
The next day the group walked into the mountains where Kouga and his tribe resided, to find a village at the base of a mountain, where they thought a demon closely had found a new home. In fact, they found out, it was a bird demon of a hawk shape that fed on canines and humans. When they got there, they were quickly greeted and pushed to the village elder.  
  
"The Hawk-Demon has been feeding on our young ones for two months now, we've rescued the remaining dogs and wolves into the care of the wolf- demons above for now, I hope you can help us." the old man's voice quivered a bit.  
  
A big crash and loud and fresh screams outside warned them of the newly arrived Demon bird.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! No time to waste, we must save everyone!" Kagome shouted, stringing her bow and shouldering her quiver, Sango and Miroku had already run outside.  
  
"Wait!" the old man, shouted warningly, "there is something about the demon you must know!"  
  
"No time old man!" Inu-Yasha leaped out into the open.  
  
Outside the bird wailed its fury as Inu-Yasha slid his Tetsusaiga into her gut and sliced a gash into her side. She lifted her tail feathers as Kagome lifted an arrow into the notch in the bow. The bird took flight and came down upon Kagome, lifting her in its claws, taking her high into the air. When Sango's boomerang flew at the bird demon, it flew to the side and dodged in completely. Feeling threatened the brown and red demon flew down and bit Inu-Yasha, filling him with it's poison.  
  
Inu screamed in pain as the bird let go and brushed Miroku and Sango aside with her wing. Almost as if the bird had no clue what was happening, tears came from it's eyes, unlike any hawk and burned the ground by Shippo and Miroku, wounding both into a way that they could not move. The bird loosened her grip on Kagome, letting the unconscious miko fall to the ground. Sango opened her eyes just the bit that they could open, tallying the wounds and her comrades that were down. She came to the point where she realized, it was useless, she saw no one that could help, and she lost hope, surrendering to the point where she knew she would die soon. She closed her eyes once more, expecting to never open them again. Inu-Yasha, across the road from Sango opened his eyes and she closed hers. His ears perked up with a loud howl, he tried to sniff the air for another demon, but there were no other smells. He looked up and saw a blinding flash of silver and blue flash across the sky. His eyes widened to their full extent and his forced himself to sit upright. The hawk-demon's shard of the Shinkon no Tama was removed and was now being placed into another demon's arm.  
  
Inu fell unconscious.  
  
Inu-Yasha woke to a whimper and a lick on his cheek, another brush of a tail told him he was no longer poisoned and who ever had saved him, was someone he knew well. He sat up, painless.  
  
"Ah! You're finally awake!" a cheerful voice said from behind him, soon he felt hands rub his temples and move down along his shoulders and back to relieve any pains, cramps, stiffness, or tenseness, or aches.  
  
Soon the woman voice hugged him around the waist with a loud growl mixed with a purr.  
  
"I haven't seen you since that evil bitch trapped you onto that tree! By the gods! About 52 years!" the woman released him and began shuffling around, checking the rest of Inu-Yasha's group. He looked out of the corner of his eye and watched the silver hair sway underneath the black dog ears and watched the black tail swish back and forth, he waited for her to turn back to him. Finally, to his relief, she did, looking at him with violet eyes and sharp fangs.  
  
"Rika!" he cried, waking the rest as he hugged her, soon releasing her to show no affection toward her as the others watched.  
  
The other canine demon shrugged and smiled at him, "It's been tiring, but fun Inu, puppy." she said turning to the rest of her patients.  
  
Rika lay where Inu had been a week earlier under the tree where he heard her first call of howling, right beside the hot springs where everyone usually took their baths. She sweats, almost looking feverish.  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" Kagome asked the girl.  
  
"No, not really, but trust me, I'll be fine in a little while." She said quietly, waving her off. Soon Inu-Yasha came by, carrying a worried look spread across his face.  
  
Rika sat up to lean again Inu-Yasha, who had just sat down. She breathed out a long breath, almost calling it a sigh.  
  
"Kitten."  
  
"Yes Puppy?"  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled at her, but it soon disappeared amongst his worry and happiness. He turned to look at her again. She looked into his amber eyes, about to ask a serious question she wanted no jokes from.  
  
"Have you mated yet?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed and shook his head; Rika let out a long held breath, thankful for his answer.  
  
"Have you?" he asked after her sigh.  
  
"Course not, do you still love that bitch? How about my other patient, Kagome?"  
  
Inu thought for a second and almost nodded but stopped again, and shook his head softly. Rika looked behind to see if anyone was in the area that had caused his answer to change, she found no one. She closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her own worries. Inu-Yasha looked away and then turned back at Kitten. She still kept her eyes closed, but she now had her lips parted to breathe more fully. Slowly and delicately he leaned over and places each hand on either side of her head, and straddled her waist beneath him.  
  
A Rustle in the bushes a little farther away signaled the coming of Shippo to take a bath; Inu-Yasha ignored the brat and leaned down in a full kiss with Rika. Riku lifted her arms up a little and wrapped them around his neck. Closely after Shippo, Miroku bumped into the paralyzed Kitsune and he looked to see the hold up, noticing the lovers, he grabbed Shippo by the scruff of the neck and quickly fled back to camp.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*- ~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
How do you guys like it? Do you think I should continue? Did I do okay on the battle and keeping the characters in character? I would LOVE to know comments and criticisms from EVERYONE so I know what to fix to make it better and everyone as happy as a clam, ESECIALLY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!!!. I want questions, If you want answers, I'll give em'. If you want changes, I'll make them (within reason, Sesshomaru can't come over and claim Rika or anything, just.no.) ANYTHING!! I JUST WANT A SUCCESFUL STORY!!! (Wails loudly, pleading) pleeeease????? I WANT C/C AND I WANT YOU ALL TO R/R, IN FACT I DEMAND IT OF YOU! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry. 


End file.
